


Calm Before The Storm

by InkSplodge



Series: Two Can Play That Game [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carrying, Chair Bondage, Decapitation, Derelict House VHS, Gay Male Character, KITCHEN Demo, M/M, Mental Link, One-Sided Attraction, Rain, Resident Evil 7, Restraints, Unconsciousness, Video Cameras, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Eveline's talked about a new family members before, including Mia's husband Ethan. However, he's nowhere to be seen and no other possible family members have ever lasted.Now, she's telling Lucas to go pick him up from the Guest House. However, there is something special about this cameraman.calm before the stormA quiet period just before a period of great activity or excitement. (Literal in reference to weather.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of changing the timelines for some dramatic effect (and only thought it after the 2nd fic. Third person restricted to see what Lucas really feels about Clancy.
> 
> Set before any of the other fics, and following Derelict House VHS and KITCHEN Demo.  
> I ticked Major Character Death for the warning - because of Andre and Peter (poor guys (totally ship them(what))).
> 
> Song: "Stay Hidden" by Slumber.

The only place of silence Lucas could find was in his old shared bedroom with Zoe. Their childhood possession’s still lay around the floor, but Lucas hardly seemed to notice them. Lying on the bed which was too small for him, knees hitched up and hands behind his head, Lucas’s gaze fell onto the open attic. Eyes studying the wooden ladder, too engrossed in a muddle of thoughts, he didn’t flinch as Eveline appeared in his vision.

“We’ve got a new brother!” She giggled.

It wasn’t often Eveline liked trespassers enough to have another family member. Lucas remembered her talking about someone called Ethan, who seemed to be Mia’s husband, but it was unlikely that he was here. There were others, but they didn’t survive very long.

Going to roll over, Lucas was stopped as Eveline’s face appeared above him. “Go help Daddy bring him here! You’ll like him, Lucas!”

With not much choice in the matter, Lucas grumbled as he pushed himself off the bed, Eveline disappearing.

 

It was a relatively short trip to the Guest House. Outside it was dark, especially darker with a storm brewing overhead. The wind whipped at trees and his clothing, causing his hood to blow from his head one too many times. Taking leisurely steps over, mainly mumbling under his breath as he kicked broken soil, rain only appeared when he was under the safety of the house’s porch.

With the front door already open, Lucas walked through the cluttered hallway. Following the light from the kitchen, he mumbled at having to weave around the table that barricaded the door.

The lamp’s light revealed an interesting scenario; his dad carrying an unconscious Mia; a fallen video camera set on a tripod; a decapitated head; and to his right a man, slumped in a chair, head hanging over the back.

Out of the room, there was only one thing to catch Lucas’s complete attention although it shouldn’t have. First, he should have been talking to his dad, asking how Mia had gotten out; second, he should have asked why there was a decapitated head on the floor; third, he should have been grabbing for the video camera, for the fact he had wanted one for so long and now there was one at his own disposable.

Instead, his eyes rested on the male; a baseball cap on backwards, tanned complexion, and what looked like to be stubble. Lucas momentarily forgot everything, taking a step towards him.

“Boy,” Lucas stopped, turning as his dad spoke to him. “I’m taking Mia back, so don’t touch him – Eveline wants him.” The last part of the sentence was spoken as though he was irritated. Lucas knew his dad never liked it when there were new potential family members.  

“Can I have him?” It came out of Lucas’s mouth before he could even register why – he’d asked for others as they had fought back, shown that will-power that kept Lucas on the edge of his seat.

This one was unconscious and every fibre of Lucas needed the man to himself.

“Ask your mother,” his dad was already walking out the room as he replied.

Taking one more step to the side, until he was next to the man, Lucas’s hand came out the touch him. From the corner of his eye, movement showed his dad turning back around. Quickly, Lucas stuffed his hands into his jacket’s pockets.

“Check that footage,” his head pointing to the fallen camera. “You know what you’re doing.”

Waiting to make sure his dad was walking out the room, Lucas strolled to the camera, kicking the decapitated head into the darkened corners of the room.

Crouching, Lucas examined the camera. No immediate scratches or problems were showing, and it was a nice design too. Good model. For a moment, his gaze looked up to the male whose mouth was open, slow breaths coming out.

With the camera standing back, Lucas looked through the view finder. It was working correctly, but as he studied the small icons on the screen he found himself studying the male again. Fingers itched to zoom in on the camera. However, with a quick fumble with the camera’s buttons, not managing to zoom in, he instead watched as the clock timer stopped in the corner of the screen. It had been recording this whole time.

As Lucas quickly found the recordings his eyes kept wondering from the camera to the man. His body felt weird; his heart thumping, fingers sweating but dumb, sensations washing over his body.

The cards recordings only held two pieces of footage; a shorter and a longer piece. The longer showed just a black screen, but the shorter showed a bright landscape.

Gut twisting, eyes on the landscape, his gaze fell back onto the unconscious man in the chair.

The realisation was sudden, and his heart ached even more.

Lucas thought he was pretty.  

It had been a long time since Lucas had felt any of those emotions, long enough he forgot that feeling. He just hoped this one wouldn’t hurt him like all the others.

Fingers pressed the screen and selected the longer footage. As it played, the person who the decapitated head belong to filled the screen. Another man then came into focus who wasn’t the one on the chair. Lucas wondered where he had ended up.

Watching the footage, his interest only kept until they had started talking about himself. He would have been more impressed otherwise, but was happy ‘Peter’ got was coming to him; Lucas had to see about Andre. The cameraman, however, didn’t respond and it made Lucas happy - why did it make him happy?

His attention was then focused on seeing the cameraman’s arms and actions. However, his heart jumped as he listened to the man’s name.

Clancy.

_Clancy._

Eyes glanced over to the man in the room, who was still unconscious.

For a moment, Lucas allowed himself to say ‘Clancy’. In unison with the recording of Peter, he said the name, seeing how it felt around his mouth.

Footsteps in the room then came, showing that his dad was back from sorting Mia. Lucas pressed the screen and fast forwarded the footage. He watched in fast motion the fate of Andre and his dad’s handiwork, finding it humorous that everything happened in fast motion. Soon Clancy was being taken away from the camera until Peter found it. The man ran though the house until speaking to the camera and disappearing once more. The footage was still, fallen to the floor, until his dad found it, the kitchen now upside down with the table already moved, an unconscious Peter and unconscious Clancy. 

Attention kept focusing back into the actual room, watching as his dad walked around the kitchen, cleaning up. The footage didn’t reveal anything else, just an exact replica of what was happening in the current room. Lucas watched as his dad moved the two parts of Peter through the kitchen and disappeared through the hallway.

With him gone, Lucas pressed the screen to play the footage normally, just to see Clancy wake up in the viewfinder. He had dark brown eyes, and they were studying him carefully – studying the camera’s lens carefully. Lucas tried to study the man’s face, but only managed to see that he was shocked and not able to talk, until he was pushing the camera away to fall and stare at the ceiling. Watching the footage tugged as Lucas’s heart, making him feel as though he was being pushed away.

Fast forwarding the footage once more, it only showed shadows dancing on the ceiling; his dad bending over in front of the camera; and then his own face. However, it disappeared quickly before the footage stopped, last frame stuck on an unconscious Clancy.

Clicking back into the recording, the only other piece sat there, bright and showing the wide landscape that surrounded Louisiana. Lucas couldn’t even remember how long it had been since he’d seen that with his own eyes.

Pressing the footage, he played it at normal speed.

The first frame started in Clancy’s crotch, before a cheer was heard and it was being lifted to look at the front seats of a van. Peter was in the passenger seat, looking at Clancy with a frown, whilst Andre was on the driver’s seat, twisted to smile at the camera before back to the road.

“Got it working?” Andre asked.

“Yeah,” Clancy’s voice spoke out, making Lucas gulp at the first sign of his voice, before the camera moved to stare at the window. The view was the same from the menu screen; bright and nostalgic; swamps and trees drifting by in a yellow mirage. Audio only seemed to capture the radio being turned on as the other two men talked. What they say was unimportant, but it seemed they were arguing.

“This is the way-” Peter claimed.

“There’s two houses,” Andre replied.

Then the footage jilted, twisting until Clancy’s face was the only thing in view, after turning it on himself. He was smiling widely, before bobbing his tongue out at the camera. Hands covered the lens for a moment, until his smiling face was reappearing and the footage stopped - Clancy’s happy face stuck in a perfect moment.

Lucas couldn’t take his eyes off that image, his fingers coming to the camera screen-

“If it works, you can keep it,” his dad’s voice was by him, and Lucas’s fingers quickly closed the pull-out screen. Looking up, his dad was soaked through, moving from the hallway to Clancy. Lucas crouched back up.

“Eveline don’t want holes in him,” he simply stated before emptying the content of a first aid bottle over Clancy’s left leg. Lucas watched as the liquid splashed over his leg, now noticing a hole in his jeans accompanied by blood. But then it was gone.

“His name’s Clancy,” Lucas stated.

However, he didn’t a reply, his dad only nodding. “Take him to the house.”

Lucas blinked; it was usually his dad’s job to take people back; but Lucas was already stepping forward. Taking his handy knife from his back pocket, Lucas crouched in front of Clancy to cut the ties. On doing so, his dad was busying himself taking the camera and tripod, along with other bits and bobs he had placed on the kitchen counter earlier.

Unsure on how to carry Clancy, Lucas placed a hand under the other’s knee and around his back, holding him a bridal carry. Bending his knees to pick him up, Lucas was surprised that the other didn’t weight too much. Noticing Clancy’s body more, Lucas thought he was just the right amount of thin; skinny jeans and tight top revealing as much. For a moment, it also struck Lucas that Clancy seemed to be shorter than himself.

“Your mother will make him a real part of the family.”

Lucas only nodded to his dad’s words, mind and eyes on nothing else but the unconscious man in his arms.

Clancy.

 

The walk back was silent with his dad leading the way, but with the wind rushing past them it was hard to hear their own thoughts. A few times, Lucas tripped on uneven ground, as his gaze kept to watching over Clancy’s motionless face. The relaxed lines on his face, refined stubble, and black earring stretcher.

During the walk back, rain continued although lightly, as Lucas found him slouching over Clancy’s body, trying to cover the other as best he could.

Even with the cold rain, Clancy didn’t wake.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as they passed a van, which Lucas guessed was from the recording. His dad left the tripod by the van as he went to open the front gates. Ushering Lucas in, he said he could search the van later, before locking the gates once more.

Once inside, it seemed Eveline had taken her chance to tell everyone about the new family member – although it seemed she was the only one happy about that.

His mom was waiting for them at the garage, pointing for them to the house. The master bedroom was where Clancy was to be taken.

Taking a longer way around to the bedroom, Lucas allowed his gaze to fall on the male in his arms once more. Each learnt footstep making him want to turn and run to the barn. However, he knew the consequences.

The bedroom’s door was already open as Lucas’s side-stepped inside and into the room. It was awkward, but he managed to place Clancy on the bed delicately. Legs under the table and in an upright position, as comfortable as he could be. However, Clancy’s head hanged back over the headrest, making his Adam’s Apple stick out from his throat.

Hands coming forward, Lucas cradled the base of Clancy’s head to bring it forward, Clancy’s chin now against his chest. However, on looking, his baseball hat was skewed. Taking it from the other’s head, Lucas watched as the other’s brown hair shifted forward to cover his face. Clancy’s hair was longer than his own – it was longer than Zoe’s. Hesitantly, eyes still on Clancy, Lucas went to place the baseball hat on his own head-

“Lucas asked if he can have him,” his dad voice called out from the stairs. Quickly, Lucas placed the hat on Clancy’s head, backwards but straight.

His mom’s voice came closer. “After, Jack, after.”

Lucas’s heart doubled, a warm feeling spread through him. With a smile on his face, he shut Clancy’s wrist in the contraption, but didn’t lock it.

Maybe.

“Out Lucas,” his mom came to the bedroom door, shooing him, “Going to make a meal ‘specially for him, to finally be part of this family.”

With one last gaze over the unconscious man, Lucas strolled out the room.

Reaching the landing to where his old room was, he stayed closed to wall to watch his mom walk out the room, locking it shut with the Snake Key. Making sure she had left, Lucas took the steps down and outside.

There were a few copies of each key, one for each of them including spares, and Lucas knew he had the Snake key.

On walking to the key, his made his plan.

After his mom had given Clancy his meal, he could just slip in, and take one last peck. Even his mom had said, he could have him later – but that was if there was a later.

A smile played on Lucas’s lips as he reached his bedroom, opening one of the draws to search for the key. Lucas found it swiftly, picking it up and clenching it in his fist.

Just one peek, and then he could wait for Clancy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested - I could write the other three fics in the series; 'Bedside Manner', 'Fingers Crossed', and 'The Game Is Not Worth The Candle' in Lucas's POV (well it would be written as third person restricted to his thoughts (like those three fics are third person restricted to Clancy's thoughts))  
> Then you can see what's happening to Clancy and what Lucas is thinking at that time and how he changes his mind about things - as well it wouldn't be an exact copy of the other fics, I'd probably write a little before the other fics (then you can see Lucas's process of knocking out Clancy and taking him and how he changes his mind with the games etc).


End file.
